


Sleepless

by ItMakesSenseInContext



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Tucklina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItMakesSenseInContext/pseuds/ItMakesSenseInContext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolina can't sleep. Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

It’s midnight. She can’t sleep. It’s no real surprise to be fair, she’s always had trouble sleeping. Epsilon used to help her, playing movies and telling stories until she drifted off. But now he’s gone too. Like everything else in her life. She supposes that she should top being so melancholic, but sometimes wallowing in self-pity feels so good. 

After an hour of tossing in turning, Agent Carolina gives up. Her feet hit the floor with dull thuds and she stands up, all alone in the dark. Once she enjoyed this feeling and now she hates it. She wonders if the kitchen attached to their barracks has any milk. That was always her mom’s solution to sleeplessness. Warm milk with chocolate melted in, but Carolina knows all too well not to expect chocolate.

Reaching the kitchen she sighs and stretches, her joints pop and for half a second she smiles. She’s always liked that feeling.

“You won’t find any milk in the fridge.” Carolina’s eyes snap to the figure sitting at the table.  _How did she not notice him? Especially with the brightly glowing data pad?_  That’s a question she’ll address some other time. “There’s that condensed stuff, and that soy bullshit they try to tell us is milk, but no real milk. Sorry.”

“Shouldn’t you be asleep Tucker?” Carolina opens the fridge. He was right of course, but she grabs a tube of condensed milk anyway. She may as well suck on that. At least it will be sweet.

“I could say the same to you.” Tucker didn’t look up from his screen. “I have chamomile tea if you want some. Mom used to send it to me before we landed on Chorus. It works wonders for sleepless nights, trust me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Hell yeah, this shit sends me off to sleep no matter what.” 

“I mean are you sure you want to share, seems pretty precious to you.” Carolina slid into the seat beside him and unscrewed the cap on her condensed milk.

“A tired Carolina is a grumpy Carolina, trust me, I’m fine sharing.” He slid his mug to her. “Don’t worry, I’ve had all my vaccinations, and Dr Grey said I’m clear of all contagious diseases.”

Smiling, Carolina gratefully accepted the mug and took a sip. “Thanks. So what are you looking at?”

“Just old photos. Stuff with Church and Caboose. Some stuff with Flowers. Loads of my kid. I’ve even got a few of Tex beating up the Reds, and just a lot of stuff from our travels.” Tucker leaned over and showed her the current photo. “You see this? That was Juniors First day at school, I actually got to be there for that. It was incredible. All the other parents were like ‘we don’t want an alien in our childrens class’ so I pulled out my sword and said ‘so how about now?’ Amazingly, none of them had a problem with Junior after that - Sorry, I’m going off on a tangent.”

“Keep going. It’s nice.” Carolina rested her head on his shoulder. “Stuff like this helps me sleep.”

“You calling me boring? Cause I have -”

“Shut up and talk to me.” Carolina snapped. “Sorry, I’m really tired. I like hearing stories, it helps me sleep a bit better.”

“It’s okay, I understand.” Tucker flicked to the next photo. “So this was the time …”

Eventually Carolina drifted off to sleep on his shoulder. To be honest he didn’t mind. He didn’t move her either, he just let her sit there until he fell asleep as well. And that was how their friends found them the next morning, leaning against each other, while she snored loudly and he drooled on her hair a little.

And if they were being honest, they both would have said that they liked it and would do it again.


End file.
